Me muero
by Chiryta
Summary: Song fic. IchiRuki. Muy mal summary. ¡pasen!


Nuevamente yo con un Song- fic de este maravilloso anime/manga y de este linda pareja ¡por favor Tite-sama! ¡Haz un capitulo ICHIRUKI!

Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Advertencia. Spoiler 423

**Me Muero.**

**Pido por tu besos****  
****por tu ingrata sonrisa****  
****por tus bellas caricias****  
****eres tu mi alegría.****  
**

Hace tiempo que cada vez que veo a cierto chico mi estomago comienza a hacerme cosquillas, no son aquellas cosquillas que quieres que se detengas, si no mas bien son esas cosquillas que te gustan y te sonrojas cuando alguien te ve sonriendo. Cada vez que lo veo, me concentro en sus labios, viendo como se mueven cuando conversa, cuando grita… y es que quiero que esos labios se posen en los míos lentamente… que me sonría siempre aunque sea en sarcasmo o ironía, me da igual por que cada vez que sonríes Ichigo… le das la alegría a mi corazón que ya no sabe que es eso.

******Pido que no me falles****  
****que nunca te me vayas****  
****y que nunca te olvides****  
****Que soy yo quien te ama****  
**

No puedo evitar mirarte detenidamente en la escuela, cuando hablas con Keigo, mientras él me dice cosas y tu le gritas diciendo que sea un pervertido, y lamentablemente veo a Inoue como te ve, con esos ojos inocentes que tienen el amor en ellos, que cada vez que te ven un suspiro se le escapa en cada frase. ¿Sabrás que yo también te amo, Ichigo?

******Que soy yo quien te espera****  
****Que soy yo quien te llora****  
****Que soy yo quien te anhela****  
****los minutos y horas.**

Cada vez que te vas a tus peleas para salvar a uno de nuestros amigos confío en ti y te espero, pero muero por ir a tu lado y gritarte que yo te defenderé, que no te preocupes que soy tu mano derecha y que nada te sucederá, por que yo por ti dejaría que me atravesaran mil espadas… por que tu hiciste que volviera a mi ese sentimiento llamado confianza y amor… esos que perdí hace mucho tiempo.

****

**Me muero por besarte****  
****dormirme en tu boca****  
****Me muero por decirte****  
****que el mundo se equivoca******

**Me muero por besarte****  
****dormirme en tu boca****  
****Me muero por decirte****  
****que el mundo se equivoca****  
****que se equivoca...que se equivoca.****  
**

Quiero besarte, Ichigo, besarte y que me abraces, quiero que me mires a los ojos digas que soy tuya y de nadie mas, quiero que esos ojos me miren solo a mi… Solo a mi. Decirle a gritos al mundo que tu y yo no solo somos amigos "Quisiera" decirles que están muy equivocados si piensas que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. Que están equivocados si creen que te veo como mi amigo. ¡se equivocan! Y si tu lo piensas también… ¡te equivocas! El mundo y tu se equivoca…

******Pido por tu ausencia****  
****que me hace extrañarte****  
****que me hace soñarte****  
****Cuando mas me haces falta****  
**

Cuando no estas a mi lado, esa triste brisa llega a mi como la melancolía, ese sentimiento de necesidad de estar junto a ti, como cuando te sientas y no me miras y me ignoras… ¿seré muy pequeña? Es cuando comienzo a molestarte y comienzas a gritarme y yo a ti, al menos en esos momentos me estas mirando a mi y piensas en mi para responderme…

******Pido por la mañana****  
****que a mi lado despiertes****  
****enredado en la cama****  
****hay como me haces falta.****  
**

Hay días que no voy a la escuela por tener que ver si hay Hollows, y cuando llego entro en tu closet y me quedo dormida soñando que al abrir mis ojos estarás ahí, tomándome de la cintura, que tu respiración chocara con la mía. Que nuestros pies estarán enredados con las sabanas, que gemirás en tus sueños y diras mi nombre sutilmente mientras yo deposito un beso de buenos días en tus labios…

******Que soy yo quien te espera****  
****Que soy yo quien te llora****  
****Que soy yo quien te anhela****  
****los minutos y horas.****  
**

¡Ay, Ichigo! Es que soy yo, quien te ama, yo te amo ¡mas que Inoue! No soy valiente y no soy tan expresiva gritando tu nombre cada vez… quiero serte útil, no una carga mas… no digo que ella lo sea. Te lloro Ichigo te lloro en mis sueños por que eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de mi existencia.

******Me muero por besarte****  
****dormirme en tu boca****  
****Me muero por decirte****  
****que el mundo se equivoca****  
**

******Me muero por besarte****  
****dormirme en tu boca****  
****Me muero por decirte****  
****que el mundo se equivoca****  
**

Y es que ahora estamos uno frente el otro sin saber que decir, mientras desaparezco frente tus ojos y me sonríes con melancolía las palabras se desasen en mi boca y me arden en la garganta ¿Qué hago Ichigo? Dime que puedo hacer… esta vez di algo tu…

- diles a los demás que les deseo lo mejor – escucho tu voz y tus ojos me miran con y dejo de tristeza ¡muero por gritarte que te amo!

- de acuerdo – dije con tranquilidad.

******Me muero por besarte****  
****dormirme en tu boca****  
****Me muero por decirte****  
****que el mundo se equivoca****  
****que se equivoca...que se equivoca.**

Te miro a la cara y mis ojos reflejan la pena.

- Adiós, Rukia – me dices con voz baja y mirándome en cada momento.

Quiero llorar Ichigo, quiero llorar pero no aún no, no hasta desaparecer. Miro a Ishida, Inoue y Chad, Inoue me ve con lagrimas en sus ojos y le pregunto si el ya puede verme, me cambio de lugar y me contesta que no y su llanto se hace mas fuerte, y luego entiendo por que… mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar libremente en mi rostro…

- te equivocas Ichigo… no es un adiós… por que a un sentimiento no se le dice Adios - digo entre sollozos frente de él – te amo Kurosaki Ichigo… hasta pronto.

Y me aleje de aquel lugar llorando y sin ver a los demás… tan solo con la brisa que dejo mi "te amo" en tu rostro que botaba una lagrima.


End file.
